acquaintances till the end X1
by rajeeve978
Summary: Iruka is going through alot and being friends with Guy and Kakashi with there different way of annoying a person he is lucky he never got a nervous breakdown.


ACQUAINTANCES TILL THE END

I don't own any of Naruto's characters. Don't wanna either.

VOULENTARY work. Have fun reading, yep that's all. Oh yea please review that makes up for pay.

On one glorious morning a certain rival decided to drop by Iruka's house. "Iruka" Guy shouted, "what Guy! don't you see it's 5am." "no I don't have a watch" Guy shouted even louder. Smack the door hit Guy in his face "what was that for" he said, "Everything, so what do you want." "I heard that Sakura Ino and Anko along with me are going on a mission to save some students of the land of fire from bandits," Guy said "That's some good persons Tsunade chose" Iruka said. "Look at the real picture, Anko is gonna be…"Guy was cut off by Iruka saying "Go ask Kakashi for advise on that I aint up for that task" and with that being said Guy immediately nodded his head and vanished. Iruka got back into his house to unfold some gently creased graded homework from his class, by looking on one he realized he had not much work cut out for him because he only had 20 students in groups of 5 which had a specific assignment to do and that paper he is now looking on had automatically gotten a F.( this f is 25%) This is gonna be a piece of cake, hmmmmm….. "Speaking of cake I have some cake I got from Shizune's birthday party," he said at the very thought of cake he began to lick his lips then make a dash towards the kitchen to grab the cake and some coffee mix out of the cupboard and brew coffee. Sip ahhhh….. looking through the window of his house he began to wonder if Guy is having any luck getting advise from the ichi ichi book lover Kakashi. Ehh probably not Kakashi may be an expert on the hotness on fake ladies within a book, but could give no advise to a human being about one. Giving a Smirk to himself Iruka began to think about his love life, " Well Kakashi confessed to me, but I'm not into him, the mizukage she's too full of herself and even tenten, but lee might have a fuss" Iruka said to himself in the confines of his own home sipping a cup of tea; I was talking to myself ahhhh gosh. After having his short break in dream land and finishing his tea he began to finishin grading his students papers.

Kakashi- "Guy stop, your hurting me"

Guy-"It feels nice doesn't it"

Kakashi formed a hand sign and covered his mouth to say something then immediately a huge ball of fire began to torture Guy, burning his shirt to ashes and then burnt his skin. The hair oil Guy has on had prevented his hair from burning "Hahaha my non-flammable hair oil really works some got caught on my pants this morning." Kakashi watched him gaze at the one strand of hair Guy could see and said " That's what you get when you play Twister with ice" touching his leg which Guy purposely knelt on " What! Suppose my clothes was burnt off, forget about the game you nearly got me h…." Guy shouted narrowing his eyes upon Kakashi who was imagining Iruka naked and not Guy. "Heheeee" Kakashi laughed blushing madly. "Kakashi what are you imagining tell me now" Guy said angrily as he got up the chase Kakashi. "No" Kakashi said running away from Guy who was now bursting with rage with a faded blush "Kakashi" he said then ran. Iruka was now finished with marking his students papers so he was now he is going to get a slip of paper from the kitchen and his house keys thinking of more things to buy on his way to the village market. Upon pulling his door he saw Kakashi standing there in a pose like he was about to knock, they were so close since Iruka decided to open the door inwardly and not outwards. Kakashi's heart was beating at a fast pace he couldn't care less about breathing . Iruka then realize what Kakahi was going through, so he stepped aside his jacket brushing Kakashi's face then walked away trying to not make the guy die by just staring. "I-I-Ir-Iruka i-i-I got a-a…." Kakashi was cut off by Iruka saying " Speak clearly" in a stern mood, "Kakashi shot up as fast as he could and said "Can you come to m-y s-suc-succession party tomorrow " Kakashi said stutterly gazing at the sky clicking his index fingers together. "What time" Iruka said "whaa" the copy nin replied "What time is the party," "The party will start at 1am" Kakashi said boldly, a sudden change of attitude Iruka thought as he began to smile and tilt his head, Kakashi was feeling to just hug him tightly, but was stopped by self-control, so he just smiled curving his eyes like he would when acting normal and said "See you there Iruka" and with that he vanished. Guy was at a wall beside Iruka's rubbish bin whispering to himself " Does Kakashi like Iruka I have to tell Naruto and Sakura. "No he doesn't Iruka Guy and I should warn you, my neighbor has lice and his hair shavings are in the bin" Iruka said grining while turning the first corner waving towards the bin, and at that thought Guy began to scratch his hair viciously without sheading a strand. Iruka bean to laugh at this then he swallowed hard at the second thought, about how he was going to Kakashi's house at 1am " I got to hurry" Iruka whispered to himself.

LATER AT IRUKA'S

It is now 12:30am and Iruka was not ready he had just got back from the market. He then glanced the clock, "Shit" he shouted as he dropped his bags on a sofa and went to freshen up. Now wearing a black jeans green sleeveless with his headband tied around it and his hair in its original style he took his shoes and forced them on grabbed his keys, locked the door and hopped on the nearest roof top towards Kakashi's house. "Your late it's 2am the party is finished" Kakashi said somewhat angrily then invited Iruka in, "All we can do now is talk or watch a…." "Movie that will be good" Iruka sadi whilst Kakashi was talking "Ok what do you want to watch ammmm how about this" Kakashi said " Night of the living ninja…no way hosea too scary" Iruka said "How about this" "Dora you got to be kiddin" Kakashi said with a expressionless face. "What about porn of the Caribbean " Kakashi said "Yes"Iruka said thinking the copy nin said pirates of the Caribbean. "Ok what-ever you say. As the video began Iruka realized what he had said, now turning to Kakashi with a face as beat red as a tomato he said " please turn it off," "Why? You chose it after all plus I'm comfortable at least bear it along with me because you missed my party." Knowing he intentionally said the title fast putting emphasis on the letter P Iruka decided that he would just fall asleep Knowing that all Kakashi would do to him would probably snooze beside him which was somewhat natural to him "hnnn" he said to himself. " ahhhhh Baby take ahhhha hhh ohhh stop ima ahhhhhhh." The man and the lady on the tv said. Iruka's eyes bluged out of his eye sockets when he was this his whole face flushed out red he took a pillow and shrouded his face in it, Kakashi wasn't even watching the movie he was just looking at Iruka. Knock knock Kakashi got up and ran to the door to see who it was, "Oh hi Naruto what brings you here." He said " I was wondering if you could help me train now," Naruto said "Don't you know what time it is Naruto it's 3:50am" Kakashi said "Oh I thought it was like 6am I come later ok" naruto said while smiling "Ok" Kakashi said watching Naruto walk away. Clash Kakashi shut the door and spun around on his shoe heels to find Iruka holding the crotch area of the pants and biting the pillow which he had used to hide his face saying while sheading a tear " Turn it off turn it off."Iruka was about to yield to temptation and undone his zipper, but Kakashi slapped his hands on the pause button. "Iruka are you ok" Kakashi asked concerned, Iruka zipped his zipper up stunned at what he was about to do. He was paralyzed, frozen he was caught in a tug and war in his head between jacking off or staying calm and then he realized he won and chose the right path. He didn't even know how to jack off all he wanted to do was relieve himself just letting it flow, he got up and hugged Kakashi and said "Thank you, I learnt a lot this morning" and with that Iruka got up and left the house in which a stunned copy nin was.

Later

Eating breakfast( lucky charms ) he began to wonder about earlier, he couldn't believe he made Iruka go in such a position to jack off in front of him, Kakashi sat there and cried because he thought about when he made Iruka cry. " I can't let Iruka come over here or see me again" Kakashi said while crying. I will apologize to him this instant, the copy nin left his hose wide open and ran for a few blocks and stopped at Iruka's door. Knock Knock. Iruka opened the door wearing a pink robe Kakashi bursted out laughing saying " Pink Pink" Iruka slapped him over the head and said " What did you come over here for," "I'm here to apologize for what I did last ni…." Kakashi was talking, but was cut off by Iruka saying " Accepted"

Please to read and review. If you find this disturbing please tell me I'm just editing a friends story so I just plopped a certain scene in so bear with me, but seriously if you have a problem please review.

Yea me for writing this

Yea you guys for reading this

Yea us for going on this site well… more for me than you maybe you came/stumble on this by accident.

YEA US

BYE!


End file.
